In recent years, as electronic devices such as portable telephone devices, devices having a touch panel in which an input device and a display device are integrated have become common. Some of these electronic devices display a slide bar used to adjust a setting value for a playback start time and a sound volume of music data.
The slide bar has a bar and a knob. The bar indicates the adjustable range of a setting value, whereas the knob is slidable along the bar and indicates the setting value as the position on the bar. The user can adjust the setting value by touching the knob on the display screen with his or her finger and by performing a drag operation that moves the finger while it is touching the display screen.
However, since the length of the bar is restricted by the size of the display screen, if there are many selectable values as a setting value, the intervals of positions that represent selectable values become short. Thus, the change rate of the setting value that corresponds to the moving distance of the finger that performs the drag operation becomes large. As a result, even if the user slightly moves his or her finger, the setting value largely changes. Consequently, it becomes difficult to finely adjust the setting value.
In contrast, Patent Literature 1 describes an information processing device that adjusts a setting value using two slide bars. In this information processing device, when the user performs a predetermined operation while a first slide bar that indicates an adjustable range of the setting value is being displayed, a second slide bar that is different from the first slide bar is displayed.
The range represented by the second slide bar is part of the range represented by the first slide bar. Thus, if the length of the first slide bar is nearly the same as that of the second slide bar, the change rate of the setting value corresponding to the moving distance of the finger on the second slide bar is smaller than the change rage of the setting value that corresponds to the moving distance of the finger on the first slide bar. As a result, while the user can coarsely adjust the setting value using the first slide bar, he or she can finely adjust the setting value using the second slide bar.